


很丧的故事

by imafish



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafish/pseuds/imafish
Kudos: 10





	很丧的故事

他在策划一场死亡。

尼禄甚至在图书馆里查阅“如何杀死一只恶魔”，“高效杀死”，“处死恶魔”。

他不想把场面弄得太难看，假如有人碰巧发现，而他碎得到处都是。他们就不得不来认领飞得到处都是的尼禄。

服药，割腕，上吊，卧轨。他划掉。

饮弹自尽？他某次独自干活的时候试了一下。那枚子弹可能炸毁了他的脑子。

他醒的时候但丁蹲在一边发呆，睡眠不足眼袋浮肿，下巴冒出来一层白色胡茬。他还躺在原处，没了半边的屋子，血迹斑斑的床垫。

“你朝自己开枪？”但丁盯着他，他看起来很担忧。

“试验一下。我好奇很久了。”男孩爬起来，全身关节硬得要命。他身下的痕迹已经完全黑了，柔软的脑组织进了老鼠的肚子。

饮弹。划掉。

他偷偷去过互助会。普通人的那种，空房子，一圈椅子，每个人都哭诉一段生活苦难。他很难解释自己的心情。每个人都会迎来命运的终点，他也是。他的死期被标在日历上，被一个个红叉逼近，他该为此早做准备。这样的念头每天清晨都会变多。就像往储蓄罐里扔的硬币。

他期待着硬币能够满满地堆着，然后松开双手让它落地。

“我叫安娜。”那是个苍白的女孩，金色长发，总穿着长袖。他们交谈过五次，还一起去过咖啡厅，冬天的夜晚寒冷又平静，雾气升腾。安娜在一个早上吞掉了半瓶清洁剂。

他没被邀请到葬礼，但他还是去了。墓碑上刻有她的名字，鲜花围绕着她。

尼禄试着割开自己的皮肤，他割得比安娜要深得多，会一直贴到骨头上，把肌腱都破坏掉。他也试过一次清洁剂，坐在浴缸里，血没有落得到处都是。不到五个钟头他就恢复如初。

但丁开始阻碍他承接业务。他和维吉尔轮番盯着男孩。他喜欢和他们呆在一块。斯巴达家的男人们沟通总是沉默而长情。

为了他们，他向命运的三位女士商量，把日期后推。他陪妮可翻了一整车的材料，还帮她点烟。到克雷多的空柩边待上一整天，带去的花束被他揉开。

他花了特别多的时间陪伴姬莉叶。他不希望她会太难过。其余的时间他待在事务所里，他的父亲和叔叔曾经诀别过久，在生活里彼此抱着一丝拘谨。

炼金术能够制作出杀死恶魔的武器，一点点伤口，他们就会无法自愈。然后中毒身亡。

他在快餐店吃一份薯条，但丁在他对面吃双份草莓圣代。电视在播放纪录片，在非洲广袤的陆地上移动着镜头。  
“费尽周折地跟踪了一个多星期后，我们发现那头老象在一道河谷附近停了下来。它扇动着巨大的耳朵，似乎在聆听周围的动静，我们屏住呼吸，趴在1 000米外的灌木丛里用高倍望远镜偷偷地观察着。”

“嗝。看看你爸。”但丁刮着圣代杯子的边。“像在米其林餐厅吃饭一样。”

“在忍受了近四个小时的煎熬后，我们终于看见那头老象转身向一个隐秘的山洞走去。那个山洞在河道的上方，洞口布满了茂密的草木和巨大的石块，老象用自己的长鼻子拨开横卧在洞口的几根粗大的树木和石头，然后走了进去；接着，我们又看见它从洞里面伸出鼻子，卷起树木和巨石巧妙地遮住了洞口。我突然明白，大象的墓地为什么都那样难以被发现了。”

尼禄发现维吉尔确实如此。他们哈哈大笑，彼此挖苦，直到第一颗星星升上夜空。

他把时间推迟到圣诞。这样他就有足够的时间告别。

他们还度过了一个电影之夜，但丁没过第一部电影就睡得烂熟，他窝在男孩的肚子上，头发滑开露出颧骨。他们就不该选电锯惊魂作为开场。第二部是红磨坊，精彩的歌舞部分让男孩目不转睛，受到姬莉叶的影响，他对这类东西总有种说不出的喜欢。他们买的一大堆爆米花没有人吃。

“我好麻。”尼禄推开但丁的脑袋。他还盯着电视，最后一场秀如期上演。难得的孩子气让维吉尔感到如此柔软。

妮可基德曼如此美丽，她的秘密公开在生命的结束时刻。所有的嫉妒与爱都消散了。她曾为之斗争的一切与她再无关系。

“爸。”男孩说。“我想要杯水。”

圣诞节那天下了一场雪，轻飘飘的覆盖万物，彩灯点亮了所有房檐。他们还弄了一棵圣诞树。乱七八糟的礼物堆在那儿。“谁先？”蕾蒂微笑着，她刚喝了一大杯，暖呼呼的快乐填充了她的灵魂。

尼禄拆了很多盒子，这些都是给他的。一本诗集，新的枪，一只小小的项链，但丁的某一件趁手家伙（和一个熊抱），等等。他把这些东西码放得整整齐齐。

蛋奶酒不对他的胃口，姬莉叶也只是小口的抿，妮可想要抽一支，没有人同意她。他环顾四周，安定和快乐充盈着。

他又等了两天。直到厨房里没有一点儿黄油。他告诉但丁会去趟超市，但是绝对不会帮他带冰淇淋。

他就这么离开了。


End file.
